diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Zann Esu Clan
The Zann Esu Clan is one of the oldest of the Mage Clans. It is female-dominated, and its members are referred to as Sorceresses. Lore The Zann Esu are on a quest for the "perfect" magic in its purest form. They feel that the other disciplines of magic are haphazard, and have instead chosen to focus strictly upon elemental magic. They mold the base elements into whatever magical forms they need - threatening all other magic disciplines with obsolescence. In order to achieve perfection in these elemental transmutations, they choose only those daughters of Sanctuary with the highest level of attunement to the magical elements. The Sorceresses believe that it is through the search for perfection that they will attain ultimate purity and ascend to their destined role as the most powerful mages in Sanctuary. Athletic, affable, and self-assured, Sorceresses hardly seem like scholarly bibliophiles hidden away from civilization. Sorceresses possess many of the same skills as the male members of Mage Clans, but excel at the use of elemental magic. Like most mages, they consider melee combat vulgar, and use magic almost exclusively to fight their enemies. History The female mage clan of Zann Esu is one of the oldest of the ancient clans, although little is actually known about them. They stem from the followers of Esu.Book of Cain Origins Centuries ago, the fourteen powerful covens of Esu witches convened for the first time in generations. What they discussed is not known, but the witches left behind their former lives and, as a group, disappeared into the Eastern jungles. The exact location of the original Zann Esu community is a mystery. Until recently, their only contact with the outside world occurred during recruitment missions. Once every seven years, the Zann Esu visit certain families across Sanctuary. These families have only one thing in common - they each have a seven-year-old daughter. Always good-natured and polite, the Zann Esu visitors meet the girls, ask a few questions and then leave. A select few of the girls are visited a second time and offered apprenticeships. The families of those chosen enjoy good fortune for many years. Recent History For centuries they studied in secret, perfecting their art and biding their time until the Emergence of Evil. Then, it was decreed, they would face their greatest challenge, either proving the purity of their magic or fading from existence. With Diablo's awakening in Tristram, the Zann Esu oracles decreed that the time of the Emergence was at hand. The destruction of the Prime Evils would be the great test of their clan. Accordingly, Sorcerresses were seen throughout Sanctuary, doing battle with the minions of evil wherever they were found.Sorceress History, The Arreat Summit. Accessed on 2014-03-04 One of their number joined a group of heroes that slew the Prime Evils. After this, along with the other four Mage Clans, the Zann Esu came together in the Yshari Sanctum.Book of Tyrael Known Members *Galeona (formerly) *Habacalva *Hepsheeba *Isendra (formerly, later joined the Vizjerei Clan) *Li-Ming (formerly, later joined the Vizjerei Clan) *Vaetia References Category:Clans and Orders Category:Sorceress